starwarsbattlefront2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi
Jedi are the main type of Hero you can play as when you get a number of points. All Jedi seem the same, but some are slightly different. All Jedi have a three-hit combo, but some have a multi-hit attack for the last hit, and Yoda has multi-hit attacks all the way through his combo. The main place where Jedi digress is in their Force powers. Force powers drain your energy. One of the most basic Force powers is Saber Throw. This allows you to throw your lightsaber for good damage, killing ordinary ground troops in one hit, but leaving you unarmed and unable to use offensive Force poers for around 3 seconds. It has decent range, and also damages on the lightsaber's return. Your energy regenerates as soon as the saber is thrown. Another Force powers that most Jedi possess is Force Push. This pushes the target backward, leaving them open. It can also be used to push enemies into map hazards, such as the lava on Mustaphar or the refuse compactor on the Death Star, however the user will not be credited for the kill. Darth Vader and The Emperor, instead of Force Jump, can levitate after their first jump for a limited amount of time, and their Jump Attack can only be used by attacking while levitating. The Emperor punches the ground for a devastating explosive lightning blast in a 360 radius around him. Darth Vader's Force Run is a lot faster than everybody else's, but his energy is depleted quicker. The opposite of this is Force Pull. It is rarer than its cousin, but arguably more useful. It pulls targets towards the user, so the user can drag them into a lightsaber combo. If the user's target is too far away, it leaves them open for around 4 seconds anyway. A "dark side" power is Force Choke. Force Choke holds the enemy in place and slowly damages them at the same rate your energy depletes. This is mostly the reason Force powers are banned in tournaments, as it leaves the target completely helpless, as Force Choke can be held for as long as the user has energy left, so the user can attack their defenseless foe. Another "dark side" power is Force Lightning. Force Lightning does damage in large increments, enough to kill a foe in three increments. The user's energy is depleted in increments too. Its main advantage is its radius is very large, up to around 100 degrees or so. It is useful in cramped corridors, such as on the Death Star or Tantive IV. All Jedi have a "Force Run". While not an attack per se, it enables the user to move extremely quickly at the expense of energy. By pressing the attack button while Force Running, the usert initiates a Rush Attack, which is usually a powerful, multi-hit single attack. Also, all Jedi except General Grievous have Force Jump. This means they can jump up to 4 times after their initial jump at the expense of energy. As energy cannot be regenerated while in the air, regeneration only occurs once the user comes back down. All Jedi also have a Jump Attack which is used by pressing the attack button in mid-air.